Your Name Broken Down
by I. M. Carter
Summary: The invasion is over and Kish is living peacefully on Earth. But when Ichigo finds out that Masaya's cheating on her, he finds a way to cheer her up! 14 days, 14 letters in her name, one letter for activities they do. Will Ichigo end up falling for Kish?
1. Day 1, The Letter M

**Izzy-chan: Hey everybody! So this is my first fanfiction that ISN'T naruto! I'm so proud! This is dedicated to Fifi and Usa-chan, as a prize for guessing something in another story. =)**

**FiFi and Usa-Chan: Izzy-chan, or Issy111, doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! R&R!**

* * *

Momomiya Ichigo skipped down the street, humming a little tune.

"Masaya-kun is going to love my present!" She giggled to herself. She was passing the park, about to cross the street. She looked around, making sure there weren't any cars. But then she froze. Only 30 feet away, sitting on a park bench, was Masaya. But not only was he sitting, he was kissing a girl, who, might I add, wasn't Ichigo! She was some blonde whose face was blocked by Masaya's lips. Ichigo turned, feeling her ears popping up and ran. She sprinted home and thankfully, her parents weren't home. The girl dashed to her room and collapsed on her bed, letting the dam burst. She sobbed into her pillow.

"Kitten, I've come for you!" A voice behind her said. Ichigo wiped her tears away and sniffed one last time, crinkling her nose.

"Kisshu, look I'm not in the mood-" She started. Kisshu looked into her swollen eyes.

"Have you been...crying?" He asked, worried. Ichigo looked away.

"No." She lied. Kisshu grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Say that again, to my eyes." Ichigo felt the tears come back.

"Masaya's cheating on me." She managed to choke out. Kisshu released her chin.

"That bastard..." He muttered to himself.

"Kisshu, it's fine. I'm sure I was just seeing things or-" Ichigo said, making up excuses. Kisshu looked back at her, eyes flaming.

"It's NOT fine. That bastard doesn't know how good he has it! He's got you, Momomiya Ichigo, leader of the Mew Mews, cutest Kitten of the litter!" He yelled angrily. Ichigo didn't reply.

"That's it! I have an idea!" Kisshu exclaimed, "Clear your schedule, Koneko! You're spending the next two weeks with me! It'll take your mind off that cheating bastard **(A/N: He likes to call Masaya Bastard, don't he? xD) **and you'll spend some time with me!"

"What's this idea?"

"14 days, 14 letters in your name. One day for each letter, each letter for activities we do on that day." Kisshu explained, his grin widening by the second.

"I don't know, Kisshu-"

"Call me Kish."

"Ok, 'Kish', but I have work and school and other things to do..."

"What do you mean, school? It's the middle of summer! And as for work, you barely do it anyway. Ryou won't even notice you're gone." Kish laughed. Ichigo shrugged.

"I should still ask for permission. And besides, this 'idea' of yours can't possibly take up all day. I'm sure you can wait until I'm done with work."

"But doesn't Masaya work with you?" Kish asked. Ichigo nodded, "Well then, you're not going! I don't want you nearby that monster." Kisshu simply replied. Ichigo sighed.

"Come get me after work tomorrow. We'll ask Ryou together." Ichigo said, pushing the alien out the door.

"Bye, Koneko!" He said, blowing her a kiss.

* * *

"So, you want two weeks off?" Ryou repeated. Ichigo nodded, blushing.

"Why? Are you just going to spend it with Masaya? Then why isn't he asking for a vacation?" Ryou asked, clearly not caring. Ichigo shook her head.

"Actually, I'm spending it with someone else. But I need two weeks!" Ichigo protested. Someone appeared beside her.

"We'll need two weeks!" Kisshu grinned. Ryou raised one eyebrow.

"You're cheating on Masaya?" He wondered, confused. Ichigo opened her mouth to speak but Kish interuppted her.

"Actually, Masaya is cheating on her! So I'm taking her for two weeks of pure randomness and fun!" He practically screamed. A couple heads turned. Ichigo felt her ears pop up.

"Nya!" She said in surprise. Ryou just looked at her with a glare that said "You're an idiot."

"No." Ryou replied in a toneless voice.

"Why not?" Kisshu whined.

"We'll be short on two staff members if she leaves. Mint going to America for the whole summer isn't helping your case."

"Fine." Kisshu said dejectedly. He sulked away, "Ichigo, I'll be waiting for when your shift is over. Then we'll have our first day of pure randomness and fun..." He added, his voice without emotion.

"Look what you've done, Ryou-baka! Now he's going to be all boring and annoying for the rest of the day!" Ichigo cried. Ryou shoved a broom in her face.

"Just get to work." He snorted.

* * *

"Gomenasai, Kisshu! Ryou made me work longer because we asked for that vacation." Ichigo apologized, seeing the green-haired boy waiting on a bench. She started over to him, but was held back. She turned around to see Masaya. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you free right now? I want to go check out the aquarium. I heard they got another seal pup!" He asked, holding up two tickets. Ichigo was about to answer when she was ripped away from her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Masaya Aoyama, but Ichigo is mine for the next two weeks. Why don't you go and cheat on her some more?" Kisshu spat. Ichigo and Masaya gasped.

"Kish-" Ichigo stuttered.

"How'd you find out?" Was all Masaya could say.

"So you are guilty!" Kish screamed, pointing a finger at him. Masaya looked at his feet.

"Masaya, how could you?" Ichigo asked, her eyes brimming with tears. Kisshu pulled her to him, engulfing her in a hug.

"You screwed up big time, buster. She's with me until her name is finished." Kisshu said, turning away.

"Her name?" Masaya wondered confusedly.

* * *

"Now, Ichigo. I'm going to come up with some amazing things to do that start with the letter 'M'" Kish encouraged, poking the depressed girl next to him. She looked at him, her eyes anime-slits.

"You mean you didn't even think about it? You had an entire day!" She shrieked. The alien shrugged.

"I thought of some..."

"Like...?"

"Monkey Watching!"

"Honestly? Where are we going to watch a monkey?"

"Come with me." Kish grinned, taking Ichigo by her wrist. She followed him to the middle of the park, "Here we are!"

"What? Where's the monkey?"

"Monkeys." Kish corrected. He pointed to the area beside the fountain. Ichigo squinted, looking for hairy primates. All she saw was Pudding, balancing on a ball...

"Ohhhhh!" She said, getting it, "But where's the other?"

"He's a bit late. Pie had him do some errands."

"Errands?" Ichigo repeated. She looked around, then sighed. Tart came in, rolling on a huge beach ball, balancing plates on sticks, just like Pudding. Ichigo bit her lip.

"You're holding in giggles, I know it." Kisshu laughed. He poked her stomach. She giggled, letting them flow out. Kish laughed with her.

_Funny, I can't remember laughing with Masaya like this, Ever..._ Ichigo thought to herself. Kisshu grabbed her again.

"Where are we going now?" Ichigo asked, not really knowing what to expect.

"To the playground! They have a Merry-Go-Round there!" Kish said, smiling. Ichigo watched as the children's ride came into view. They waited in line and when it was their turn, the man operating it gave them strange looks. Ichigo claimed a unicorn while Kish took the zebra next to her.

"Oh, Kish, I was wondering, where are your huge ears?" Ichigo asked, the ride slowly turning.

"Pie made me a special formula that allows me to change my ears as I please." He grinned.

"What about your skin?" Ichigo added, noting his complextion that was darker than usual.

"Part of the formula." Kisshu raised his hands in the air, enjoying the ride, earning him some strange looks from the parents of some kids on with them. Ichigo looked around and realized she didn't care what others thought, and put her hands up too.

* * *

"That was fun! I haven't been on one of those since I was a little kid!" Ichigo giggled, taking a bite of the cotton candy Kisshu had bought her.

"What next? I think we only have time for one more activity. You can choose this time." Kisshu said, stealing some of the cotton candy. Ichigo put a finger to her chin, thinking.

"Let's go shopping!"

"That doesn't start with M!"

"Mall shopping does, though." Ichigo said, sticking her tongue out.

"Shopping it is, then!" Kish cried. The two ran off to the nearest mall.

* * *

Let's go to Zumiez!" Ichigo said, pulling Kish into the skater shop.

"I don't know... the clothes here look a bit...dangerous..." Kish replied nervously.

"Oh come on! I'm sure it's fine." Ichigo protested. Kisshu gave it one look and then one look at Ichigo's pleading face.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Did you notice that we bought nothing for you?" Kish asked back at Ichigo's house. She shook her head.

"Wrong. I bought that shirt in the Sanrio store, didn't I?"

"True... but you bought me over seven pairs of pants, twelve shirts, three hats, and this weird board with wheels!"

"It's a Skateboard. If you buy clothes at Zumiez, you ought to have a board to match them!" Ichigo explained. Kish reached into his pocket.

"While you weren't looking, I ran and bought this for you." He pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a small and delicate necklace. A tiny strawberry charm and bell hung from it, tinkling softly. Ichigo blushed and slowly untied the collar from her neck, the one the Masaya had given her. She held her hair up while Kisshu linked the ends together.

"It's... perfect..." She breathed. Kisshu just smiled. Ichigo snapped out of her trance and glared at the alien.

"What?" He said confusedly. Ichigo grabbed the nine shopping bags and shoved him and them into the bathroom.

"Go change!" She commanded. Five minutes later, Kish walked out, decked out in green skinny jeans, a t-shirt with some band on it, and a green hat that looked way too big on him.

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to look? I mean, these pants are awfully tight..." Kish complained.

"Completely! Besides, that was part of our 'M' day!" Ichigo said happily. He threw her a questioning glance.

"M is for Makeover! You're just lucky I didn't pull out the make-up." Ichigo giggled. Kisshu nodded in respect.

"Seems like you've got the hang of this already. But be prepared, tomorrow is the letter 'O'!" He laughed, "Well, it's late. Oyasumi Nasai, Koneko. Today was fun. Hope tomorrow is more fun." He grinned before teleporting away. But not leaving until he had given Ichigo a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed madly.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kisshu." She smiled. That night, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Izzy-chan: Well? What'd you think? I know, I know, they should've done more things, but remember, this is for Ichigo's ENTIRE name! That's:**

**Momomiya Ichigo. Three M's, three O's, and three I's. Those are hard letters! If anyone has an idea for an activity that you think they should do, tell me in a review! I need help for those three letters! xD Arigato!**

**Glossary- To Make You All Smarter, Everyday.  
Learn Japanese! ****=D**

**Koneko- Kitten**

**Baka- Idiot, Stupid**

**Gomanasai- Sorry**

**Oyasumi Nasai- Good Night**


	2. Day 2, The Letter O

**Izzy-Chan: Thanks for the suggestions! They really helped!**

**Tart: Issy111 doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Izzy-Chan: Oh, Tar-Tar, It's horrible! I don't own it!**

**Tart: For the last time, my name is NOT Tar-Tar! It's Tart!**

**Izzy-Chan: Whatever you say, Tar-Tar! R&R!**

* * *

Ichigo yawned as she woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slowly got out of bed, groggily getting dressed. She shuffled down the stairs and made herself some breakfast.

"Koneko! Happy O Day!" Kisshu screamed, appearing at her table. Ichigo jumped.

"Kish! Don't scare me like that! Especially this early in the morning..." She moaned.

"Gomen, Kitten! But I have some awesome things for today!" Kish whined.

"So do I." Ichigo retorted.

"Great! Let's go!" Kisshu yelled, grabbing Ichigo.

"But wait, I didn't even eat my beakfast!" She cried.

"Good! Now we can do what I wanted to do!"

"What?"

"Order Pizza!"

"But its breakfast time!"

"Exactly. This is where my other 'O' word comes in! Opposite Day!" Kish grinned. Ichigo slapped her forehead.

"I don't think you fully grasp the concept of 'Opposite Day'..." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He pouted.

"For example, if I say 'Yes' then on Opposite Day, it wouldn't mean 'Yes', it would mean 'No.' Get it?" Ichigo said slowly, emphasizing the "Yes" and "No."

"Oh! Ok! But can we still do what I wanted to do?" He asked in a child's voice.

"Fine. But you'll have to explain it to me because I'm kind of confused."

"We have dinner for breakfast and breakfast for dinner!"

"But what about lunch?"

"Um..." Kisshu seemed at a loss of words.

"How about we have snacks for lunch and lunch for snacks!" Ichigo asked happily. Kish perked up.

"Perfect! Now, to call the Pizza Place..."

* * *

"Gah! That was awesome! I've never had Pizza for breakfast before!" Ichigo said loudly once the last bite of pizza was gone.

"I've never had pizza ever before!" Kish exclaimed. Ichigo gasped.

"And...? What did you think?" She demanded.

"It was great! It had all these different toppings and everything! I loved it!" He laughed, "So, what's next?"

"Let's go to the zoo!" Ichigo yelled. Kish sighed.

"Does someone need to go back to school? Zoo starts with 'Z,' Not 'O'" Ichigo shook her head.

"No, if we go to the zoo, they have ostrich's and otters!" She ran upstairs to her room and came back in a flash. She held up two pieces of paper," Someone gave me two free tickets to the zoo!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"Look how cute the otters are!" Ichigo squealed, tossing a piece of popcorn to the animal.

"This activity is fun! I like 'Otter Feeding'!" Kish said happily. They plopped on a bench, tired of running around.

"What's next on the list of 'O'?" Ichigo asked, ready for another time-occupying idea.

"What about...On the way Home?" Kish suggested.

"What's that mean?"

"We do random stuff on the way home! And they don't have to start with 'O'!" Ichigo jumped up.

"What are we doing here, I wanna go home!" She cried, racing down the street. Kish dashed after her.

* * *

"Mmm. This ice cream tastes great! You want some?" Ichigo licked her ice cream cone, offering it to Kish.

"No Thanks."

"Eat some!" She pressed.

"Fine, fine." He gave up and took a small bite. He shivered, "It's so cold!"

"That's why its called ICE cream!" Ichigo giggled and looked up, "Aw, home already?"

"C'mon, Koneko, it's snack time!" Kish laughed, holding out a huge plate of snack food. Ichigo plucked a clam from the tray. Kish frowned.

"I didn't think you'd pick that out of all these cakes..." He said.

"But it's 'O' day, so I'm going to Open some clams!" She exclaimed, prying it open. Kish smiled and took a clam as well. He fingered it open.

"Kitten, what's this?" He asked confusedly. Ichigo peered over and gasped.

"Kish, that's a pearl! You picked up an oyster by mistake!" She shrieked. Kish picked up the delicate jewel. He cupped it in his hands and held it out to her.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"I'm Offering you this pearl." Kish said, suddenly shy. Ichigo leaned over to the alien and laid her lips on his. She pulled back, blushing.

"What was that for?" He asked, turning red.

"One Kiss." Ichigo whispered.

* * *

Ichigo sat with her head on Kish's shoulder as they rested on a hill in the park. The sun was setting.

"Observe the sunset." Kish whispered. That was the last thing Ichigo heard before falling asleep next to him. Kish picked up the girl bridal style and teleported to her room. He laid her on the bed and covered her with her sheets.

"Oyasumi Nasai. Good Night, but with an 'O'" Kish chuckled before leaving.

* * *

**Izzy-Chan: Well, that went completely not according to plan! I didn't want them to kiss just yet! I was going to save that for some other "O" day! Oh well... Super special thanks to...**

Ordering Pizza, Opening Clams- Iko. Willows

Observe the Sunset- Ichigo

**Don't forget, It's another M next chapter so help me out if you can! =D Who knows, maybe I'll use your ideas! =)**

**Japanese Glossary-  
Koneko-Kitten  
Gomen-Sorry  
Oyasumi Nasai-Good Night**


	3. Day 3, The Letter M Part 1

**Izzy-Chan: You guys are so nice, you left me with lots of ideas! =3 You're all awesome!**

**Pie: Greetings.**

**Izzy-Chan: Pie! Disclaimer, now! Please?**

**Pie: Issy111 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Izzy-Chan: Honestly, what kind of name is Pie? I mean, do you taste like it or something? Or maybe you have this odd obsession with it?**

**Pie: You'll never know, will you? *evil smile***

* * *

"I can't believe I did that yesterday!" Ichigo squealed, rolling around in her bed. She thought back to the moment from the day before.

_"Wh-what?" She stuttered._

_"I'm Offering you this pearl." Kish said, suddenly shy. Ichigo leaned over to the alien and laid her lips on his. She pulled back, blushing._

_"What was that for?" He asked, turning red._

_"One Kiss." Ichigo whispered._

Ichigo tapped her chin.

"Am I sure that Kish didn't drug me or anything?" She asked herself. She shook her head,"No! Kish wouldn't do that!" Ichigo sighed.

'I'd better get ready for work." She changed into a pink mini-skirt and a soft baby pink tank-top. As she walked out of her room, she stopped. Ichigo gazed at the necklace Kish had bought her. She smiled and clasped it around her neck, jingling as she ran out of her house.

* * *

"You're late, Ichigo!" Ryou hissed when she arrived at Cafe Mew Mew. Ichigo just stuck out her tongue at him. The doors burst open, flower petals flying around.

"I have returned!" Mint cried, a smile playing on her lips. The Mews dashed over and gave her welcoming hugs.

"Ichigo!" Mint said in a demanding voice.

"What?" Ichigo asked, scared. Mint pointed at her best friend's neck.

"Is that a new present from Masaya? It's adorable but I preferred the ribbon..." Mint fingered the small strawberry charm.

"W-well, y-you see..." Ichigo stuttered. Ryou wandered over.

"Chances are, that's from Kisshu. It turns out Masaya was cheating on our little cat here. So Kisshu stole Ichigo and is borrowing her for two weeks of 'Pure randomness and fun'. How was that anyway?" Ryou added. Ichigo blushed madly.

"Ryou-baka!" She shrieked, "Why'd you tell her? Now everyone knows!" She whined. Mint just stood there.

"Kisshu?" She repeated. Ichigo nodded slowly. Kish appeared behind them.

"Hello, Mew Mews!" He screamed happily. Mint ran over and grabbed his shirt, shaking him."Why'd you steal Ichigo?" She demanded. Kish's eyes became spirals as he answered.

"She needed cheering up after finding out about Masaya. So I took her for some fun." He said in a daze. Mint turned to Ichigo.

"Did you have fun?" She asked quietly. Ichigo's eyes darted from Mint to Kish, then to Masaya, still sweeping the floor in the back.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun." Ichigo smiled at Kish. He grinned happily back. Mint looked at him curiously.

"By the way, what's with the get up?" The rich girl raised an eyebrow, noticing the alien's new clothes. Ichigo suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his usual green outfit. Instead, he was dressed in faded skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that read "M is for Mustaches" with all the characters from sesame street with, you guessed it, mustaches. To top it off, he had black and white converse and a much-to-large hat on. Ichigo giggled and walked over to Kish. She reached up to his hat and turned it on an angle. Kish gave her a confused look.

"You looked too goody-goody." She explained with a peck on the cheek. Kish turned red, while everyone else stood frozen in place, as if not believing that had actually happened. Ichigo stole a glance at Masaya, whose jaw had dropped at the sight of what he'd just seen.

"What?" She pouted, "It was just a kiss on the cheek, it's not like it was on the lips."

"Like we haven't done that recently." Kisshu added. Ichigo turned red.

"Kish-baka, you weren't supposed to let that little piece of information out..." She blushed. Mint turned slowly to the embarrassed Mew.

"Ichigo... you were about to let this slide? I don't think so." Mint growled fiercely. Ichigo shrunk in fear. Just when it seemed like Mint was about to pounce, Kish grabbed Ichigo.

"Well, this has been great and everything but Koneko and I have a Magic Show to attend, seeing that today is the letter M! Ja ne!" He laughed before disappearing with Ichigo in his arms. Mint looked at Ryou.

"What's the letter M?" She asked confusedly. Ryou shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me, just get to work!" He commanded.

* * *

"I love Magic shows!" Ichigo squealed, taking her seat beside Kish. They chatted for a couple minutes before the lights dimmed.

"Hello and welcome to Mr. Reuben's Magic Show! Please sit back and enjoy yourselves!" A speaker overhead said, introducing the man with the beard and cape who stood on stage.

"Why, hello! I wasn't expecting visitors. But since you're all here anyway, why not entertain you? Let's begin with a simple trick. I'll need a volunteer from the audience!" He yelled. Dozens of hands flailed around in the air. The magician scanned the crowd and pointed... at Ichigo. She hadn't raised her hand or even had the slightest look of interest. Probably why he chose her though. Ichigo sighed and stood up, making her way to the stage.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Mr. Reuben asked politely.

"Ichigo."

"Like a strawberry?" Ichigo nodded.

"Well, isn't that funny?" The crowd laughed. Ichigo grew pink. The magician pulled a huge tarp, revealing a large box. It was highly decorated and had a door on the front.

"Please, step inside." Mr. Reuben gestured to the door. Ichigo did as she was told and shut her eyes when the door slammed shut.

_I hope I don't mess up. Ohmigosh, what if I do mess up? I've never been chosen for a magic trick before._ Ichigo stood quietly, both excited and worried. But sadly, her excitement got the best of her...as usual. For some reason, she felt different. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at her paws. Wait, what?

"I turned into a neko, Nya!" Ichigo meowed. All of a sudden, the ground that she was standing on moved. She felt herself spin around.

"What now?" She muttered. Her ears twitched. Ichigo heard lots of clapping and then she spun around again. Light flooded her little sensitive eyes and she peered up to see the entire audience cheering and whistling. Mr. Reuben was scratching his head in a confused manner.

"But, I put a girl in here..." Ichigo heard him mumble. But he bowed anyway. The small cat scanned the seats for Kish and spotted him running to the stage.

"There you are, Koneko! I've been so worried!" He said, picking her up. "Oh, thank you so much for finding my Koneko. I don't think I'd be quite the same without her." He added to Mr. Reuben. And with that, Kish procedded to carry her off-stage and then teleport away as soon as they were out of sight. Ichigo blinked and recognized her bedroom. Kish sprawled himself on her bed.

"Oh, Koneko, you couldn't help yourself, could you?" He grinned. Ichigo just hissed in reply.

"Does someone need to be changed back? Come to think of it, that starts with M too! Make Ichigo human!" Kish laughed, lifting the black kitten to his lips. In a flash, Ichigo was human again...and on top of Kish...still kissing him...still...

Ichigo sat on Kish's lap, kissing him as she'd never EVER kissed Masaya before. She felt her mouth open the slightest and once it granted entrance to Kish, it couldn't be closed. Ichigo pulled away, but still in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, she could feel his heart pounding from within it. It was racing.

"Koneko..." Kish started. But Ichigo silenced him with her lips. This time, Kish pulled back.

"Ichigo..." She looked at him with eyes that said "I don't know what just happened. Or at least, I DO but I don't believe that it did." Kish broke into a huge smile.

"We just did another M! Make out!" At this, Ichigo internally exploded.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Kish looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did you honestly lose your mind right before you transformed and then get it back when we were done kissing?" Kish asked. Ichigo shook her head.

"No, no, I was quite consious for everything that just happened..." She blushed. Kish sprung into action.

"Let's forget this and go do some other M thing!" He exclaimed, taking them to Cafe Mew Mew. But they both knew that forgetting what had just occured was nearly impossible.

* * *

"Matchmaker!" Ichigo said happily. She sent two texts quickly from her phone.

_To: Ryou-baka, Lettuce_  
_From: Ichigo_  
_Subject: Let's Meet Up!_

_Hey, can you meet me at table Three in Cafe Mew Mew in twenty minutes?_  
_xoxox~ Ichigo_

Almost instantly, she got replies from both people.

_To: Ichigo_  
_From: Ryou-baka_  
_Subject: Re: Let's Meet Up!_

_Hey, can you meet me at table Three in Cafe Mew Mew in twenty minutes?_  
_xoxox~ Ichigo_

_Why the heck would I come? There's really no point. You'd better come to work tomorrow and NOT get abducted by aliens!_  
_Ryou_

Ichigo sighed. Why was Ryou always so... Ryou? Lettuce on the other hand, was much more cooperative.

_To: Ichigo_  
_From: Lettuce_  
_Subject: Re: Let's Meet up!_

_Hey, can you meet me at table Three in Cafe Mew Mew in twenty minutes?_  
_xoxox~ Ichigo_

_Sure, I'll see you in twenty!_  
_~ Lettuce_

_To: Ryou-baka_  
_From: Ichigo_  
_Subject: Re: Re: Let's Meet up!_

_Hey, can you meet me at table Three in Cafe Mew Mew in twenty minutes?_  
_xoxox~ Ichigo_  
_Why the heck would I come? There's really no point. You'd better come to work tomorrow and NOT get abducted by aliens!_  
_Ryou_

_But it's important! I've found some info at the library on your father's research and I think that there might be something you need to know! The Mew Mews are all at stake!_  
_xoxox~ Ichigo_

Ichigo hit send and waited. Kish threw her a wondering glance.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm asking Ryou and Lettuce to meet me in the same place at the same time. Then, I won't be there and they'll have to talk, and thusly, BOND! We all know that they like each other." Ichigo explained. Her phone rang.

_To: Ichigo_  
_From: Ryou-baka_  
_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Let's Meet up!_

_Hey, can you meet me at table Three in Cafe Mew Mew in twenty minutes?_  
_xoxox~ Ichigo_  
_Why the heck would I come? There's really no point. You'd better come to work tomorrow and NOT get abducted by aliens!_  
_Ryou_  
_But it's important! I've found some info at the library on your father's research and I think that there might be something you need to know! The Mew Mews are all at stake!_  
_xoxox~ Ichigo_

_I'll see you in twenty._  
_Ryou_

Ichigo pumped her fist.

"Victory!" She cheered, "Now, to make it romantic..." The girl smiled evilly and flipped open her phone again.

_Calling... Akasaka-san_

_Ring, Ring._

_"Hello?"_

"A~ka~sa~ka~saann!" Ichigo purred.

_"Oh, hi Ichigo! How are you?"_

"Great, thanks for asking! But now, I have to ask you something."

_"Sure, what is it?"_

"Do you think Ryou likes Lettuce?"

_"..."_

"Well?"

_"Truthfully, yes. But he doesn't like to show it."_

"Then will you help me get them together?"

_"Ichigo, I know you probably have your heart set on this but..."_

"I've already tricked them both into meeting each other today!"

_"...When?"_

"Twenty minutes, table three!"

_"Come to the kitchen, we'll prepare food that's bound to make them bond!"_

"I'll be there, and I'm bringing Kish!"

_"Alright, see you soon."_

"Bye!" Ichigo snapped her phone closed.

"C'mon, Kish! Let's go cook!" She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him into Cafe Mew Mew. They dashed into the kitchen, seeing Akasaka Keiichiro already tying his apron around his waist. He threw the teens two more aprons, a rare grin on his face.

"Let's start making some romantic food, shall we?" He asked, pulling a pack of steak from the fridge.

* * *

**Izzy-chan: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy, with school starting and my other fanfictions. Thank you so much for waiting! It means a lot to me. :)**

**Kish: I don't see why this has to be in two parts... *pout***

**Izzy-chan: Becuase I've already gone past 2,500 words and it seems too long and intimidating to me! :(**

**Kish: Whatever, I'm just happy I got to kiss Koneko! :3**

**Ichigo: *blush* M-make sure to leave lots of reviews for Izzy-chan and she'll feel more oblidged to update!**

**Kish: Hey that starts with M too! :D**

**Izzy-chan: *facepalm***


End file.
